The present invention relates to application code implemented in a rule-based environment. More specifically, the dynamic analysis and modification of application code run in a rule-based environment such as a server cluster network environment.
Application servers are regularly grouped together such that they provide redundancy and scalability for the applications running thereon and for the clients accessing and using the applications. In redundancy situations, a single server failure may be imperceptible to a client using an application as client services may be transferred from the failed server to a fully functioning server. In scalability situations, the addition of single clients or groups of clients can lead to server overload, so additional servers may be brought online to accommodate peaking or increased workloads associated with additional client work. In this situation as well, the change in server status may be imperceptible to a client.
Applications running in multiserver environments have specific demands placed on them. These may include maintaining session persistence, accounting for common states, providing security, and other factors.
Embodiments of the invention may be directed to rule modifications for applications run in rule-based environments, such as multiserver environments, when the applications may not have been previously intended for such an environment. Embodiments may also be directed to accommodate special or unique demands of multiserver environments or other rules-based environments. Methods, procedures, articles of manufacture, and devices embodying the invention may analyze application code and provide for adjustments to the code. These adjustments may be in an automatic fashion, a manual fashion, or both.